spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Genos (Commanders)
Genos are a species artificially created by Humanity'' Commanders: Attack of the Genos'' tells the story of an alternate history, one in which humanity has discovered the secrets of atomic energy right at the opening of the 20th Century. By the year 1924, technology as accelerated to the point where humans have cracked the human genome, and have managed to create a whole new race of genetically modified lifeforms, dubbed Genos. Genos have been developed to be stronger, faster, and generally better on the whole than the rest of the human race, causing the rest of the world to resent the Genos. This results in their eventual exile to another land. While a tenuous peace existed between the two races for some time, the start of the game seems to indicate that the time for peace has passed, as the Genos invade. Basic Units The basic units are the crux of any strategy game. Below are descriptions of each of the fifteen basic units available in Commanders. All factions command the same units, but not all units are always available in all modes. Light Infantry Description: Light Infantry are the most basic units at your disposal, and one of only two units that can capture cities and factories. They are the cheapest units in the game, which logically means they are also the weakest units. They have greater range than their heavy counterparts, however this can be negated with the use of transports. Heavy Infantry Description: A slower, but stronger, version of the light infantry. Although they can take more punishment than the light infantry, their reduction in range is killer. It is best to avoid building these units unless you are also making use of transport units. Transport Unit Description: Transports are armored vehicles that can carry up to three heavy or light infantry. Their range is much greater than either of those units, and their armor is vastly superior as well. Radar Unit Description: The Radar Unit allows you to see really far, but has no attack and very low defense. Spend your money on something of a little more value, unless of course you are in the campaign and need them for certain missions discussed in this walkthrough. Scout Description: Scouts have a very high range of movement and surprisingly decent attack and armor. They also can see a very great distance, drastically reducing the fog of war around your units. For scouting and taking on infantry, scouts have the best benefit-cost ratio of any unit. Repair Truck Description: Repair Trucks cannot attack, but can repair any of your units for a good deal of health. Given their cost, this is a very good unit to have one of with any of your major attack groups in missions with limited resources and production points. Anti-Air Description: Only available in missions with air support, Anti-Air is your means of eliminating air threats from the ground. These units can easily shoot down any air threat in the skies over your territory, although they can be destroyed by the most basic of ground units very easily. Keep a repair truck with them or position them near natural boundaries to keep your skies free of pests. Light Tank Description: Light Tanks are your basic armored cavalry, offering decent range with a generally good defense and attack. The comparison between light and heavy tanks is much the same as between light and heavy infantry. If you like to rush, light tanks are for you. If instead you prefer to move in slowly with larger units, than go for the heavy tanks. Heavy Tank Description: Slower, but more armored and powerful than a light tank, Heavy Tanks are the heavy cavalry of Commanders. Build them in maps where the fighting is isolated to confined areas. Light Artillery Description: Light Artillery offers a ranged attack against any foe for a good deal of damage that is not open to counterattack. You will learn to love artillery for these reasons, although the upgrade heavy artillery is ultimately the better buy for your money. Heavy Artillery Description: Heavy artillery does slightly more damage than its light cousin, but costs slightly more. All in all, however, heavy artillery is the better deal of the two. Super Unit Description: The dreaded Super Unit. Don't let its mediocre stats fool you, the super unit can deal more damage and take more punishment than any other unit in the game. They cost a bundle and are locked on most missions, but expect to see a lot of them on any mission where they are featured. Gunship Description: One of three air units that you won't see until later in the game, the Gunship is the basic offensive air unit. It can attack other air units and land units, although it is not very effective against ground forces, making it more of a bodyguard for bombers and air transports, but with its long movement range it also makes an excellent scout for eliminating that pesky fog of war. Transport Description: Just like its land-bound cousin, the Transport is used to move infantry units about, only now without regard to the terrain below the aircraft. Bomber Description: As the name would suggest, the Bomber is used for launching bombing strikes against enemy land units. Unfortunately you get more bang for your buck from heavy artillery in most situations, save those where a major terrain obstacle prevents your artillery from accessing an area. Commander units are akin to the generals of Advance Wars or the hero units of Warcraft III. Your commander is picked for you in some of the campaign missions, but in both multiplayer and battle mode you chose who you want. In this guide I make a recommendation for each mission, but ultimately it is up to you to decide which commanders fit your particular playstyle. Although the commanders all have different abilities, one thing in common they share is their unit cost and stats. All commander units cost $5000, while they share the same armor rating (2), speed (4), and firepower (3). This means that no matter which commander you face, their basic attacks, movement range, and defense will remain constant. Professor Zane Active Power: (Clone) The strongest nearby unit is cloned! Passive Power: (Damage) All nearby units take damage. Description: The infamous Professor Zane. Being the "boss" commander, Professor Zane is extremely broken. His active power allows you to clone a unit, preferably one of your super units, while his passive power just sucks the life out of his enemies. Much like Strum in Advance Wars, Zane is, in my opinion, best kept out of multiplayer. Striker Alden Active Power: (Reinforcements) Commander is surrounded by infantry reinforcements. Passive Power: (Tank Attack) All nearby tanks shoot farther. Description: Striker Alden is one of the best commanders available to you early game. His passive ability equates to one extra square range, which can make or break an attack, while his active power creates two light infantry and two heavy infantry around him. This latter ability can help you easily take the buildings in an enemy base during a major assault on said base for obvious reasons. Striker Kaden Active Power: (Missile Rain) A rain of missiles hits all nearby enemy units. Passive Power: (Power) Nearby units do more damage. Description: You will fight Striker Kaden several times before you can actually play with him, unless of course you skip straight to multi-player. His active power allows him to make an artillery attack against any units he can see, which can be devastating if used properly. He is an invaluable choice for the quintessential "rusher." Category:Enemy Faction